


Outfitting the Reluctant Superhero

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picture Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha takes Steve clothes shopping.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Of Elves and Men, Picture_Prompt_Fun





	Outfitting the Reluctant Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> For Picture Prompt Fun #146   
> [](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/155319.jpg)

Tony looked at Natasha. “Go ahead and take him shopping. He dresses like my grandpa. We can’t have that. We have an image to maintain.”

Natasha laughed. “You just want to see his ass in tight blue jeans.” 

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, well, that too.”

“You know how stubborn he is. He’s not going to let you pay for anything.” Nat grinned. 

“Yes, I do know that. He told Maria Hill that he didn’t want ‘SHIELD’s fucking free apartment’ yet, and in those words, too.” Tony told her. “Maybe you can make him mad enough to use the F bomb. He’s kinda cute when he uses bad language.” 

“You got it bad, Stark. Why don’t you take him?” 

“Not going in a dressing room with that yet. No way. I’d make a fool out of myself in no time flat. Besides, I think you have it just as bad.”

She said nothing. 

Tony gave her a credit card anyway, just in case she could get Steve to take the money. Steve came into the room only seconds after she put it her pocket. 

“Ready?” Natasha asked him. 

They took a taxi to a department store. That seemed to be the type of clothing that Steve gravitated toward. Suburban dad clothes. Khakis, checkered shirts. Dad clothes. Maybe she could get him to a department that sold something nicer, something better looking. 

He did have that hot leather jacket, so maybe she could find something to go with that. Levis were simple and would look great on him. They weren’t overly expensive either so the cheap shit that he was would be happy about that.

“Come on. Let’s get you in some jeans. Your ass is too pretty for those horrid khakis.”

He looked only slightly offended and he followed her to the jeans table without protest. She pulled several pairs off the stack and handed them to him. Then she went to the table with t-shirts and grinned at him as she chose a blue Captain America shirt with his shield on the front. And she added an Iron Man shirt for good measure. 

“Let’s go try them on,” she told him. 

When they got to the dressing room, she stood right outside the curtained room and poked her head in about the time he got out of his own clothes and prepared to try on the jeans. 

“Geez, Nat!” He blushed mostly because she was eyeing his bottom half clad only in briefs. 

“We need to get you some better underwear, too.” She ducked out then stuck her head back in. “Or you could go commando. I could kinda go for that.” 

“Go away,” he pleaded. 

She went to look for some boxers and boxer briefs. Both would look great on that body. Hell, most anything looked good on that body. 

He had the Levis and the Iron Man t-shirt on when she came back. He looked good enough to eat. 

“Not bad for an old guy,” was what she said. “Try on the underwear for me?”

“Um, I think I can tell if they fit.” 

She shrugged. “I just wanted to see you in them.” 

He tried on several other pairs of jeans and settled on the Levis. Natasha approved. 

“Lunch?” he asked as Steve was always hungry. 

“Boots.” 

“Lunch first? I’m starving.”

“Nope. Boots then food. If I take you to eat, I’ll never get you back in a store.”

“I’m not five, you know,” Steve reminded her. 

She let her eyes wander up from the floor to his broad shoulders, “I am perfectly aware of that.” 

He blushed.

“Shoes!” she said as they went in search of a shoe store with what she was looking for. He settled on a boot that could be for biking and looked good for casual wear. Steve seemed satisfied. 

“What brought all this on?” Steve asked as they ate deli sandwiches.

“Honestly?” She didn’t quite look him in the eye as she asked the question. 

“Yes, honestly.”

“I wanted to see you in the new clothes.” 

“Why?” 

“I like you and thought we might actually go outside Avengers Tower and that I’d like you in jeans and a t-shirt.” And then she spoke under her breath, but Steve heard it. “And out of them, too.” 

“As in a date?” Steve asked her.

Natasha was pretty sure that she’d never been on a date. It wasn’t something a Red Room assassin and spy did. But maybe an Avenger did! “Sure. A date sounds fine.” 

Steve smiled to himself as they walked back to Avengers Tower with his purchases. Maybe he’d model the underwear she’d picked out for him soon. Really soon. 

Oddly enough, Natasha was thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
